Sonic and the Internet
by Procurator Fox
Summary: Sonic and friends play with the Internet, and do other stuff.


Sonic and the Internet

Sonic and the Internet

Written by Darkfur Tails

Chapter 1

Sonic had finally moved in. The government had given him his new house, near the edge of town, as thanks for saving the world a record of 496 times. ("Beat that, Mario!" Sonic had said.) It was a good house to live in, and Sonic was about to show it to Tails, who was walking along ahead of Sonic, blindfolded. Sonic had been living in Tails' lab before now, and Tails would be happy that Sonic had his own house.

Soon enough it came into view and Sonic began to move closer so Tails could see it from the best angle.

"Okay Tai-"

Suddenly, Shadow passed by with a rocket launcher, chasing some black aliens. The aliens hid inside of Sonic's new house, and Shadow blasted the whole thing to bits.

"No Survivors!!" Yelled Shadow, as he rushed off to kill more black aliens.

Sonic stared at the remains of his house.

"...It's this way, Tails."

"Sonic, why do I get the feeling that you've been taking me through the city to see some surprise that no longer exists?"

"...I don't know..."

Luckily, Sonic found Knuckles and Rouge kissing in an alleyway on their way home, and pulled his blindfold off so Tails could see. Tails thought this was the surprise, and the two headed home, laughing all of the way.

"You &#ing Idiots! You'll pay for this!!" screamed Knuckles after them.

"Never mind them. Let's just forget that happened." Said Rouge, and the two of them headed back into the alleyway. Little did they realize that Tails had set up a camera back there and was now sending it's recording to Youtube on his laptop. Sonic, curious, looked over at Tails' Laptop.

"What's this?"

"It's Youtube. People send videos there and anyone else with internet can watch them."

"Awesome. I need to try this 'Internet' thing."

Sonic and Tails reached the lab, and Sonic grabbed his laptop, and went to Google. He typed in his own name, curious about what there was on the internet about him.

Over 7,000,000,000 results appeared on the screen.

"Awesome" Thought Sonic.

He clicked one that said, '**Sonic the Hedgehog **stories at '

Over 10,000 stories were displayed, and all of them were about Sonic and friends.

"Hey Tails, Look at this!"

Tails looked at Sonic's laptop, and soon enough, both of them had an account, and word was spreading to the other residents of station square. Later, everyone was reading stories on this website.

"M-rated stories?" Said Rouge, "Hmmmmm… Search for M-rated, Characters 1 and 2 being Me and Knuckles…"

Knuckles just started read all of them in no particular order, because he wasn't smart enough to use the "Search" option.

Shadow searched until he found a bunch containing what happened in his past.

"This is a lot easier than getting chaos emeralds."

"But those are just made-up stories, not the truth." Said Eggman, who was watching Shadow.

"…….…Damn!!"

Omega, as a robot, just downloaded all of the stories into his brain, and became a walking database that contained all of the stories on the web.

…You get the idea…

It wasn't long before Sonic decided to write a story himself. He sat alone in his house, and typed. This is what it looked like:

A day in the life of Sonic the hedgehog

Written by WaypastCoolHedgehog (Sonic's username (If that actually is someone's username, then I apologize, this is a total coincidence))

Sonic lay on his bed snoring. He ate some Chili dogs, and slept some more at the beach. After Amy showed up, he realized that it was 11:00 at night, and went home.

The end.

Sonic submitted this to in the next few minutes, and took a long nap. After waking up, he noticed that he had lots of reviews. He viewed them on his computer. The first few were reviews from Tails and his other friends, but Sonic also noted that the rest were from girlish usernames saying that they were "huge fans" and asked for his mail address and other such things.

Sonic Blushed, knowing that the others would notice this for sure. Sonic then Looked at other usernames such as Flyingfox2Tails (Tails' username (Same as above)) and noticed that other stories were up.

Tails had apparently submitted a huge text document containing digital babble that Sonic knew he would never understand. Something about the upward force of hypernuclear aerial superturbines and gravitational pulls VS fuel burning and propultion… It probably wasn't rocket science, but it made his head hurt.

Knuckles had typed something… but Sonic couldn't tell what. "God," he thought. "Knuckles has really bad spelling and grammer. Who could ever understand 'H 'I a Ehina nd liktopunc suff.'(The translation is Hi, I'm an echidna and I like to punch stuff.)"

Sonic just skipped looking at what Amy wrote.

Sonic only had to look at the number of reviews for shadow's story, How I beat up a Faker, before becoming jealous.

Eggman had absolutely no reviews. No surprise.

Sonic looked and noticed that Cream had written a story about Star Fox. ("Whatever that is," Thought Sonic, "I must be a lot more awesome.")

…You get the Idea…

End of Chapter 1


End file.
